


Trapped

by pearlgirl



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Friendship, Love, Prison, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlgirl/pseuds/pearlgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A realistic account of what might have happened if Erica Davidson had not left Wentworth after season one. This story explores the ramifications of the season one events and introduces the characters to new personal and professional challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Slot

Wentworth Correctional Centre was beginning to make Erica Davidson feel more like a prisoner than the Governor she was. This notion of thought unsettled her significantly. 

“Franky I’m over dealing with you and your foolishness,” a frustrated Erica shouted to the smirking prisoner sitting opposite her at her office desk. 

“Put me in the slot then,” Franky simply replied without looking frazzled. The smile and gleam in her eyes was still present and as irritating to Erica as ever. 

“Can’t you take this seriously? You assaulted me Franky. Do you understand the gravity of what you did? Do you understand that assault is a serious crime and that assaulting me - the Governor, makes the consequences significantly worse for you?” Erica questioned, clenching her impeccable manicured nails into her palm to form a fist as she became increasingly tense and agitated. 

“Fucking slot me then,” Franky stated again. “Oh wait, you can’t, because then you’d have to tell everyone why you’re slotting me. All the officers you’re in charge of and even Channing who's in charge of you. You’d have to tell them that I pushed you into the corner over there, ran my hands over your shoulders, cupped your face and lent into you until I could smell the berry shampoo you use before I kissed you. Hard on the lips,” Franky recalled slowly, in a deep tone she knew was sultry. 

Erica could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead. She stood up, looking down at Franky as a way to physically assert her power and control before it slipped from her grasp. Franky was a very physical person who seemed more interested in taking action rather than listening to words being exchanged. When she wasn’t having sex with them, was always instigating fights with other prisoners.

Erica hoped standing before the seated Franky would enable her to comprehend that as a prisoner who had done wrong, she was powerless in the current situation. Hell, as a prisoner, she was powerless against anyone who worked at Wentworth. She was determined not to let one stupid inmate undermine her and fuck up her professional and personal life. Everything she had worked for was worth so much more than Franky. 

“And now you’re dying inside because you kissed me back. And it’s killing you because you fucking enjoyed it Erica,” Franky voiced loudly, raising an eyebrow at an exasperated Erica who put a hand to her sweaty, scrunched up forehead. “Erica, just admit it,” she pushed her to confess. 

“IT’S MISS DAVIDSON!” Erica threw her head back in frustration yelling so loudly, it caused the deputy governor, Vera, to peer into the window from the hallway she was standing in outside the office. 

Noticing the look of concern on Vera’s face from her position in the hallway, Erica exasperatedly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before taking a deep breath and lowering her voice. As she spoke it still held the same disgusted tone that oozed anger and disapproval. 

“I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to think you have the audacity to make such an untrue, outrageous claim.”

Not making any eye contact with her, Franky released a chuckle in response as she tapped her fingers on the arm of the expensive chair she was seated in. The patter sound of the tapping and the irritating movement of her fingers irked Erica. She fought the urge to grab Franky’s hands and still them. 

“I can’t believe you’re trying to convince me you didn’t kiss me and enjoy it,” Franky sounded serious for the first time that afternoon. She leant forwards, resting her hands on Erica’s desk with a tilted head and a look of genuine confusion on her face. “I was there. I knew what happened. What the actual fuck?” she breathed now looking directly at Erica, suddenly lost for words and witty comebacks. 

“You’re going in the slot until you can damn well understand the inappropriateness of your actions and accusations towards me and that they won't be tolerated. I’m going to tell everyone you assaulted me and say what you may to the other officers, but they won’t believe anything. Why would they believe the most troublesome prisoner in Wentworth over the Governor?” Erica asked rhetorically, feeling satisfied enough with her answer to allow herself to become the one smirking. 

Franky didn’t mind being in solitary confinement for a few days. In fact, she found it was actually nice to have a break from dealing with all the other inmates and having to watch your back constantly. After a week though, she found being alone soon got boring. Extremely boring. It was then that the frustration of the situation she was in hit her. Erica was a good person but she was also unafraid of having to do whatever was necessary to ensure she was never in the wrong, even if it was at the expense of others. Erica was stubborn when it came to her career. Once she had her mind set on something she went out of her way to ensure she achieved what she envisioned and rose to the top while always neglecting to let others influence her along the way. Despite not having a job due to being in prison, Franky could still align herself with this behavior and thinking as she was ruthless in getting what she wanted and rising to the top of the inmates within prison. 

Franky had replayed their kiss in her mind hundreds of times and it was eating away at her. She had never really considered Erica would actually slot her for her actions that day. She didn’t entirely expect her to come running into her arms ready to embark on a secret affair either but she had not expected to be punished like this and she had not expected Erica to deny kissing her back altogether. Ignore the indecent maybe, but not flat out deny it because she had been a present, active participant and therefore knew very well what had happened. Erica was highly intelligent and Franky wondered whether or not Erica denying their kiss then slotting her was some kind of sick mind game she had hoped would eventually drive Franky insane and ultimately convince her to never mention the kiss again or that they had never really kissed properly at all. 

The worst thing about being in the slot was that the lack of human interaction and small space left Franky to crumble in a pile of stale thoughts about past events that could not be changed. While she accepted that she couldn’t change the past, she hated the idea of not being able to change and manipulate the future from her current position. Solitary confinement was both a physical and mental punishment. Being in the slot was so frustrating because she was unable to do anything to influence Erica to admit their kiss was not one sided and that it was unfair for Franky to take all the blame. 

As the golden afternoon sunlight streamed through the single widow in the grey confines of the cell, Franky decided to exercise in an attempt to release her pent up frustration. The springs in the bed creaked loudly every time she performed a tricep dip. Her hands got dust and dirt on them each time she did a push up on the cold hard floor. At least Erica had pushed for their human rights to be protected when they were in the slot and enabled them to shower once a day, she thought. 

Franky soon slumped against the wall with little else to do until she heard footsteps outside her cell and yelled out to see who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback on this first chapter if possible but no worries if you don't feel like commenting, I'm thankful you read it at all!  
> I am going to try really hard to make this story as realistic as possible because I feel I owe it to the fans who lost Erica Davidson at such a pivotal point, or at least, what seemed to be the peak of her storyline in the show. There seem to be a lot more Franky/Erica fics set post Wentworth and I love them, but I really wanted to write one set within Wentworth that serves as a direct continuation of season one.  
> I can't wait to continue writing, I will try my best to update weekly. I've got an extravaganza planned!!  
> Kind regards,  
> Pearl x


	2. Miss Davidson Debates

“What’s going on?” Franky demanded to know as she peered through the tiny window of her cell door.

The deputy governor Vera Bennett, as well as prison guard Matthew Fletcher were occupying the usually empty hallway. They both stood rigid with their heads turned to the right, clearly observing something else down the hallway that was out of Franky’s view. Vera pulled at the collar of her white shirt, clearly looking uncomfortable as Fletch released a sigh. 

Franky was about to yell at them again when she heard Erica’s voice come from the direction Vera and Fletch were looking in. 

“You’ll have to take her to medical. She’ll need to be sedated. It’s been a week and she’s just not coping and we can’t afford to have another hurt prisoner,” Erica informed them. 

“Well it’s too late for that. The woman is probably more emotionally hurt than she could ever be physically. She lost her daughter, the one thing that was getting her through her time here. Debbie was the only thing that was keeping her alive,” Will Jackson, the other guard who was also out of Franky's line of vision shot back sharply.

She knew they were speaking about Bea Smith. She also knew Will was speaking from experience and sympathising with Bea’s situation because he understood what it was like to lose the one person you lived for. Finding his wife with a knife deep in her chest, out as cold as the concrete floor she was lying on had destroyed him. 

“Maybe we should allow her to be at peace… permanently,” Will suddenly blurted. 

Franky watched Vera shudder in shock as her eyes widened. Fletch rubbed his forehead in an act of concern. 

“I will not have another prisoner lose their life,” Erica sternly stated.

“Yeah well what about the prison staff? I know they don’t seem as valuable to you as the prisoners because they don’t have the ability to make your stupid programs look good,” Will responded, his voice laced with disapproval. “But you know, if one of us staff members died right now, it would still reflect just as badly on you as it would if a prisoner became deceased. You know sometimes I still consider ending things because I can barely function without Meg. If Bea hadn’t stabbed Jacs Holt I would have damn well done it myself and –“

“Will, do not make this about you,” Erica interrupted him. “You have a duty of care towards all the prisoners and if you want to keep your job then I recommend you don’t breach it by suggesting we approve Bea’s obvious desire to suicide.”

Franky smirked inside the cell. Erica never missed a beat. It generally infuriated her. 

“Fletch, please escort Bea to medical for sedation. Will, you need to co-operate and help him. This will give her the temporary peace that’s best for her. What happened will get easier in time which is why we will not allow her to end her life,” Erica affirmed, not directly addressing Will's confession about contemplating killing himself but rather implying that her stance could be applied to his situation as well. 

Franky watched as Fletch moved from her line of sight and proceeded down the hall towards where she knew Bea was being contained. She heard another set of footsteps informing her Will had likely decided to follow. 

Erica stopped outside Franky's cell to talk to Vera. Franky was unable to hear their conversation as Erica had her back to the cell door window and Vera spoke like the quiet mouse Franky often thought she was around her colleagues. 

As Erica turned around and Vera walked off, Franky stuck up her middle finger in an attempt to grab the governor's attention. She was already facing the ultimate punishment so she figured the gesture couldn’t be too harmful. 

A very peeved Erica entered her cell, closing the door behind her.

“Do not put your middle finger up at me,” Erica firmly spoke, taking on a strong stance as she put her hands on her hips. 

“I know, deep down you’d prefer it was up your vagina,” Franky rebutted crudely, “and the longer you deny it the longer you’re missing out.” 

“You know I was thinking of allowing you to return to H-Block soon but this display deserves at least another five days in here. Clearly you haven’t had enough time to comprehend your actions and understand your wrongdoings yet alone feel remorseful,” Erica stated. 

Franky eyed her, frowning, overtly aggravated by the decision to further extend her time in the slot. She rubbed her nose harshly in annoyance and took a step towards Erica. The creamy caramel scent of her perfume wafted up her nose and suddenly Franky craved to be out of the slot more than ever so she could go and lick the rich caramel filling out of one of Boomer’s vanilla cookie sandwiches she always had in possession. 

Erica avoided Franky’s intense stare, looking up into the corner of the cell as though the spider webs and dust present there were the most fascinating thing she had ever come across. In truth she just stubbornly refused to give Franky the satisfaction of acknowledging her exasperated look. 

Realising there was nothing else to be said, Erica turned around and placed a hand on the steel doorknob. 

“Miss Davidson,” Franky spoke up from behind her.

Her voice lacked the smug tone it generally possessed and only for that reason did Erica find herself turning around to face her once more. 

“You know this is the second time I have been unfairly put in here. This is the second time I have taken the blame for you. The way you held me accountable for that drug scandal to cover up one of the teachers you hired being the supplier wasn’t right. You know five weeks in the slot and being called a ‘complete waste of time and resources’,” Franky mimicked scornfully making air quotes with her fingers, “...That was screwed up. But what’s more screwed up is the fact that I’m in here again because you refuse to acknowledge you played a part in that damn kiss just as much as I did.” 

“I am not discussing this with you anymore,” Erica seethed on a low voice through gritted teeth, finally looking into Franky's green eyes. 

“You have a background in social studies and law. I thought that would mean you’d be able to distinguish between what’s fair and unfair and more so, what's right and wrong. You claim to be all about justice and all about helping those with less power. Yet you’re just abusing your power and using it to protect yourself instead of me and I'm clearly the underprivileged one here. You’re selfish and just as corrupt as the fucked up system you are supposedly trying to protect the women, me included, from!” Franky concluded her rant, breathing heavily from how worked up she had become. 

Erica hadn’t expected to hear what she had to admit was a reasonably well thought out argument. Then she realised Franky had been cooped up alone in a confined space for a week with little else to do other than think. She assumed plenty of time had gone into formulating her speech when in reality it hadn’t. Franky had thought of it on the spot. Her mind had simply been fueled by her frustration and the injustice of the situation. 

Although Erica’s mind acknowledged Franky's speech, she refused to believe her words. 

“I don’t owe you any form of explanation Franky,” Erica spoke, crossing her arms, causing her satin purple blouse to crease. “But for the record, my ability to perceive and understand the difference between right and wrong is what landed me my double degree and position as governor. If you really understood the difference between right and wrong Franky, you wouldn’t be in prison.” 

Franky let out a frustrated scream as she kicked the concrete wall in rage. Erica swiftly exited the cell. The sound of her heels clicking in the outside corridor as she walked away became less and less audible until they could no longer be heard at all. Eventually the sound was replaced by Bea's screaming and Franky watched from inside her cell as Fletch and Will tried to restrain her in the corridor and efficiently escort her to the medical unit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to all those who were kind enough to leave feedback on the first chapter. It really motivated me to try and make this one even better! I hope this story is seeming realistic thus far. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it although I'm a little nervous to.  
> Pearl xoxo


	3. A Conversation Without Coffee

After spending an additional five days in the slot, Franky had finally been released. As Will Jackson escorted her back to H-Block, he informed her that the Chairman of the Victorian Board of Correctional Services was visiting later that day. Franky came to the conclusion that they probably had intentions of examining the way the aftermath of Jac’s death was being handled, along with the way the prison was functioning under Erica’s direction. Franky’s lips pursed together and formed a smirk as she thought it possible that maybe Erica’s decision to release her had been made because she wanted to brag about Franky soon commencing studying law, instead of answering the board's inevitable questions about why the so called ‘biggest success story’ of her programs had been put in the slot for a rather extensive stay. 

Just as Will closed her cell door he opened it again, explaining that Erica had asked to see her. Franky released a chuckle to which Will gave her a stern look that demanded she remain sensible while he escorted her to the governor's office. 

Erica thanked Will who swiftly left the two of them alone as Franky arrived in her doorway. Franky soon relaxed into the soft seat opposite the desk and blinked at the bright sunlight flooding through the large windows. It had been too long since she had seen such a vast amount of daylight. Erica sat opposite her, wearing a short sleeved silk shirt and those flattering high waisted pants Franky thought hugged her middle perfectly and made her legs look extra long. 

“Franky,” the prisoner's name rolled off her lips in a serious tone. “I have decided to let you out of the slot today on the presumption that you will be on your best behaviour for the visiting Chairman of the Victorian Board of Correctional Services.”

Franky rubbed her nose roughly, looking irritated as she crossed one leg over her knee and casually sunk further into the soft chair she was seated in. It had been too long since she had been able to experience the luxury of sitting on anything remotely comfortable. 

“This is really important Franky. If you don't comply I’ll send you back to solitary for an even longer stay,” Erica spoke sternly. 

“You forgot my coffee,” Franky simply stated. 

Erica sighed in frustration, throwing her head backwards so her auburn curls appeared to have different shades of blonde and brown mixed through them as they caught the sunlight. She re-focused her attention on the prisoner before she spoke again. 

“Stop expecting favours from me Franky. Those days are long gone,” she informed her, internally cursing herself for initially allowing Franky any privileges in the first place. 

Franky had proven what many correctional workers had already deemed to be true; if you give an inmate an inch they’ll take a mile. Erica was now more determined than ever to treat all the women equally, especially Franky. 

“Miss Davidson, why should I behave for you after the way you’ve treated... no… mistreated me?” Franky questioned her. 

“How many times do I have to tell you I am not talking about things that have happened in the past?! The bottom line is your actions have been dealt with in the way I believed was most appropriate. You don’t get a say in that Franky so just stop making this difficult, please. I have much bigger things to deal with right now,” Erica sighed.

“Yeah like the fact that you need to get out of not only the closet but an unsatisfying relationship,” Franky snickered, sitting up straight and eying the ridiculously expensive diamond ring that graced Erica's finger. 

Erica fiddled with her ring before blinking quickly multiple times in disbelief. Franky had gone too far. Again. She had no right to comment on her personal life or make assumptions about her sexuality. Erica truly believed she was interested solely in men. Just because the woman sitting before her had appeared in her dreams, it didn't mean she liked women. She came from an affluent family of which her parents were avid church-goers. She still found Mark, her fiancé to be attractive, despite the issues they were currently working through. She could see Franky was attractive too, no straight person could deny that. She credited her prior affinity to undoubtedly, the most troubled inmate in the prison, to the fact that she wanted to grant her the opportunity to learn to become a good, reformed person. Truth be told Erica got off on overcoming professional challenges and Franky was by far the greatest challenge Erica had ever encountered. Far greater than the convoluted, often high profile cases she worked on while she was at her fathers large and prestigious law firm. Franky was a troubled, complicated, violent and arrogant individual but Erica understood why. She had come from a family who had abused and abandoned her. She had never had a role model or an opportunity to learn right from wrong but that didn’t mean she wasn’t highly intelligent. Franky had essentially raised herself and as a result, had relied solely upon herself to survive which explained why she was often so aggressive and defensive. Erica had hoped to be the one to show Franky how to use her intelligence for the greater good because she craved the satisfaction and feeling of accomplishment doing so would give her. 

Erica had not counted on Franky trying to blur the boundaries between them by desperately attempting to play on her emotions and become involved in her personal life. Maybe Erica should have foreseen Franky pulling something like this because the inmate was so clever and conniving but alas, she hadn’t. Now she felt as though she was constantly having to diffuse the fires Franky lit and it made her awfully uneasy. 

“Franky my personal life is none of your business and I will not be discussing it with you. Our conversations can only revolve around what occurs within the walls of Wentworth and that’s final,” Erica eventually spoke. 

“That means we can talk about the way we kissed because it happened right within the walls of Wentworth, right in this very room,” Franky shot back quickly, smiling cheekily. 

Erica should have known she’d say that but she let out a laugh in disbelief at Franky's response anyway. She couldn’t fathom why Franky had dared to bring up the event that she had been put in the slot for when she had only been out for less than an hour. 

“You’re hopeless. I can’t believe you’re daring to speak of the assault,” Erica emphasised the last word of her sentence as she looked directly at Franky. 

“I-“ Franky started, but before she could continue, Erica held up a hand and shut her eyes, trying to remain calm as she signaled Franky to quieten. 

“You know I didn’t tell anyone you were in the slot for assaulting me. I told the other officers I caught you mixing the cleaning products to create a harmful substance. They didn’t question me but if I told them the truth I could have you transferred to another prison,” Erica informed her, smoothing out her already creaseless shirt.

Franky shook her head and squinted angrily at Erica. 

“You wouldn’t tell them though, because then it would seem like you don’t have control over the women. Not to mention your star pupil would be seen as a failure, along with your programs.”

“You’re right," for once she didn't deny the truth and it momentarily shocked Franky. "I’m not going to say anything about the incident. And to be sure you won’t either, especially when the Board Member visits today, I need you to understand that you’ll be transferred to Blackmoor Prison if they find out what really happened. It’s standard protocol for prisoners to be transferred if they physically harm a member of staff.” 

“I bet it’s also standard protocol for a member of staff to be fired if they’re caught kissing a prisoner,” Franky told her. “I know that’s the main reason why you’re not admitting to kissing me and why you’re so desperate for nothing about that ‘incident’, as you call it, to get out.”

“Franky I did not kiss you. You assaulted me. How many times do I have to say it ughhh,” Erica slammed her hand down on her desk in a state of intense frustration. A pen rolled off the edge from the pressure of her hand hitting the wood so fiercely but she made no effort to pick it up. 

Erica's body remained rigid in her chair as she angrily eyed the woman before her. Silence enveloped the room for a moment before Franky spoke. 

“You know I’d never say anything about what happened to the damn board or a staff member. Not just so I don’t get in trouble but also because even after all the shit you've put me through, for some dumb reason, I wouldn’t do that to you. Fuck, I know more than anyone that if you want to survive in here and be at the top, you’ve gotta put yourself ahead of others," Franky spoke more calmly and softly than Erica had expected. “I get that’s what you’re doing and I get why you're doing it,” she continued. “I just wish you would have an honest conversation with me right now because what happened in that corner over there,” she pointed behind her before turning back to Erica with a sincere look on her face, “and the way you’ve reacted to it really took me by surprise and its really fucked me up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter was alright even though it was a little rushed. The story will really start progressing soon and becoming more complicated so please stay tuned! I'd love to hear your thoughts so far!  
> Pearl


End file.
